Ix
The Ix are a strain of Fain who have broken away into a darker breed who are a collective of negative Fain. They appear as the main villains of the books The Fire Eternal, Dark Fire and The Fire Ascending also making a small, but vital, appearence in Fire World. 'Fire Star' The Ix make their first apearence in Fire Star, even though they are not mentioned by name, as in the book they are simply called Fain. An Ix:risor is brought to Earth by G'reth, intending to cleansing the world of dragons, finding Gawain's fire tear, and killing the young Fain whom G'reth also brought to earth. It first encounters the sibyl, Gwilanna, in its search, near the Tooth of Ragnar. Though she at first asks for an alliance, she later realizes that the Ix wants to do the opposite of what she wants. It asks her where the fire tear is, but she transforms into a raven and attempts to fly off. However, the Ix returns to her and asks her the location of the tear. Though she attempts to fight back, she is quickly overpowered by the Ix:risor and is locked in the form of a raven, stolen of her powers, and infused whith a block of ice. The Ix:risor then abandons her in search of the fire tear, knowing she is no longer a threat. It eventually invades a bear and continues searching, The bear it invades happens to be Ingavar. It forces him to take the actual Ragnar's tooth out of his mouth and smash it into the ground, making the Tooth of Ragnar fall into the ocean, taking Gawain's stone carcass with it. Zanna sees what Ingavar does, but does not realize he is being controlled. When she comes running towards him with Tootega, the Ix:risor goes into Tootega, forcing him to kill the dragon hybrid, Grockle. Luckily, Zanna saves him and David appears. David and a possessed Tootega face off, David explaining how he got to the ice. Tootega then picks up a spear made of ice and stabs David. Then, David supposedly "died". 'The Fire Eternal' The Ix appear when Lucy is in the folly on Farlowe they had possesed the monks and made brother Bernard speak to Lucy. While she was passed out they made her imagine a darkling and how they wanted her to make it. Tam was on the island with her and he rescued her but she still was forced to make a darkling. When Lucy picked up a bible the Ix changed it and a sentance in there was The Death of Dragons is Nigh '' the Ix want David to be a Prem:Ix and to be their greatest ally but he proves himself a threat. They symbolize him dieing by spliting a block of ice shaped like him. They force Lucy to create a darkling but she outsmarts them and leaves out the heart. They commingle with her and force her to poison her mom. When the Ix exit her it leaves her unconsious as they did to the other people who where commingled. When Zanna puts a spell to cover it in rose petals it is described as ''a head like a blunted dragons snout, two enormous tails and dinosaur spines running down its back to Bonnington it was a two horned mutant, somewhere between a dog and a hog. The Ix are not mentioned for the rest of the book. 'Dark Fire' The dark fire Gwillian accidentaly created is stolen by Gwilanna as well as the isosceles of Gawain. David takes the fire back but a few ravens are mutated into semi-darklings. Grockle hunts them all down exept one. Awhile later the dark fire is released from the obsidian and enters Liz being drawn by Joseph Henry, Lizs unborn son. Liz is the host for several days until the dark fire goes to scuffenbury by a portal. Menwhile at scuffenbury hill: the vial of tears Mrs. Gee stole from Lucy, has been drank by a semi-darkling it becomes a full darkling and it can now dupliicate itself. The battle begins when the Ix arrive after the dragon Gawaine, Gawains mother rises. The Ix defeat Gawaine driving her to madness but she kills them in the fire eternal. The dark fire and ix enter the unicorn and force it to plunge itself into the fire eternal. The ix survive in the unicorns body and turn the fire eternal black. A shadow leapes out of scuffenbury and attaches itself onto Gadzooks pencil but Gadzooks wrote the one word the ix couldn't cope with Sometimes... 'Fire World' In Fire World the Ix appear much later in the story. Harlans experiment creates a portal which sends the Ix through by accident. The Ix go and invade a firebird turning it black, Penny first spots this. While David is imaginearing for Penny they see a darkling fighting a polar bear so the ix supposably took him over. The black fire bird flys to find the reveled fragment of Gawain: one of his claws.They sucseed but aunt Gwyenth captures them. They invade her but she resistes being the only human who resisted or fought back and won. The ix question her and they give her answers. Later they turn into a darkling but Gwyenth as a katt defeates them. Because of them Gwyenth was able to bring Gwilanna back to life. 'The Fire Ascending' In the fire ascending the Ix have taken over a man named Voss and turned him into a Prem:ix. They grant a sybil a daughter possibly touched byunicorn auma. But Voss curses her to always have wrinkles her name is Gwilanna. They await the dragon Galen to cry his fire tear to turn it into dark fire and create a darkling however the boy Agawin kills it with a knife shortly before he dies. The ix get a second try at creating dark fire and sucseed turning most of the Pennykettles into prem:ix. David and Gwilanna however save them and recreate the arctic after the millions of darklings destroyed it. The ix are defeated by a hybrid of their own kind since Gwilanna had an Ix father who used her and murdered her and a sybil mother. The gaurdians of the quantum reset time and the Ix are no more 'Powers and abilities' *they can posses anyone including hybrids *create dark fire from a single act of pure sadness *they can teleport between dimensions 'Ix:Risor' An Ix:risor is the most powerful "agent" of the Ix. It was one of these which followed the Fain which G'reth brought home with him in Fire Star.An Ix:risor is a huge amount of Ix clustered together, and is sometimes called a Comm:Ix or a Cluster. They are nearly impossible for the human mind to resist in this state, once invading a human host. 'List of Prem:Ix and People/Hybrids Temporarily Commingled/People and Aftereffects' *Henry - He had amnesia for a while and was in the hospital *David - The Ix entered him but left him unharmed *Lucy - She was forced to attack her mom she passed out after ward *Arthur - He was left blind *Bernard - His fate was unknown *Voss - He turned into a darkling and was Prem:Ix *Gawaine - She was killed by the ix *Gwilanna - She was possesed when she was a raven and lost her magicks temporary *Aunt Gwyenth - She resisted the ix and survived gaining the claw of Gawain *Possibly Sendas husband - He was a raven, so this indicates he may be an Ix *Ravens - They where turned into semi-darklings *Galen - He was turned into a darkling Category:Characters Category:Fain